


Beauty And The Beast

by Livinthemoment



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt Charles, M/M, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinthemoment/pseuds/Livinthemoment
Summary: Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired,the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired,  
the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, he offered the prince a single rose.

Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the prince turned the man away... But he warned him not to be deceived by appearances... For beauty is found within. When he dismissed him again, the old man's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchanter.

The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For he had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, he transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

As days bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved.

But the rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast as ugly as he?


	2. Beau

Erik despised this poor provincial town. He hated the little people and their hum-drum little lives, the same old thing happening again and again. If he stayed in bed and closed his eyes he could picture what everyone would do and say in their morning routine. 

"Erik, love! Come on you have to get going!" Erik sighed but ultimately pushed himself out of bed.

He made his way downstairs and out the door, an old fraying book in one hand, and an apple in the other. Erik turned the corner and as if on cue came the baker with his tray like always the same old bread and rolls to sell.

"Good Morning, Erik!" He smiled politely, eyeing the book in Erik's hands.

"Morning, Monsieur Jean. How are you today?" The old man nodded towards the book as if asking a question. 

"Fine- Fine... where are you off to?" He asked. 

"Just running errands for my mother, and to return this book to Pere Robert. It's about two lovers in fair Verona." Erik gave the floor an almost wistful smile, the mere thought of the love hidden within the pages lifted his spirits.

"Hmph, sounds boring." With a curt nod, the baker turned to leave.

Erik opened the book, skimming through it again with the hope that no one else would stop him. As he wandered amongst the other townspeople he could almost hear their thoughts. 

'Look, there he goes.'  
'He's so strange!' 'No question'   
'Dazed and distracted.'   
'You know why he's like that right? He has an Omega level power.'   
'Never part of any crowd, 'cause he thinks he better than us.'  
'No denying he's a funny boy.' 

He didn't need to overhear them whisper amongst each other anymore, having heard it all before. Now, the air was still and instead of whispers, it was filled with the same old provincial life, boring and plain.

 

'Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?'  
'Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?'

Erik groaned, they were so obvious with there discretions it sickened him. Shaking his head, he opened the door to the church where the modest library was hidden away.

"Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town! Where did you run off to this week?" climbing down from cleaning the windows, he gave Erik a kind smile. Pere Robert seemed to be the only one in town that didn't treat him like a freak. 

"Two cities in Northern Italy, I didn't want to come back" he mirrored the smile while looking over the small table of books. "Have you got any new places to go?" 

Pere Robert's smile turned melancholy, "I'm afraid not... but you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like." gesturing to the petite selection. 

"Your library makes this small corner of the world feel big." He gave him a grateful look, picking up another love story. 

Leaving the church Erik waded through the throngs of busy people, eyes locked firmly on his book. His mutation gave him the opportunity to nudge people out of his way with little effort, keeping his path clear. 

He found himself at his spot by the fountain, a place he often came to read. Sitting down he hoped that the people around him would simply cease to exist if he concentrated hard enough. It didn't work, within a few minutes, a little girl scooted over to be closer to him. She leaned in trying to peak at the page, humming at the number of words.

"Can I help you?" he raised his gaze and scowled at her. She didn't flinch, instead, she beamed at him. 

"I wish I could read, but daddy says its only for boys." She pouted at Erik.

"Your fathers an idiot. Reading is for everyone," Erik turned the book to show her the cover. "Books can teach you more than anyone in this little town." She reached her hand out, her small chubby fingers running over the cover.

"Can you teach me?" She pulled her hand away and inched closer to him. 

"Maybe, what's your name?" He surprised himself by smiling at the little girl when she put her hand out for a handshake. 

"Wanda!" 

"Well, Wanda lets get started." 

 

 

"Look at him, Emma- my future husband." Shaw was sitting atop his horse, gazing at Erik from across the town. Watching as he talked to a little girl, pointing at a book. 

"Erik is the most handsome man in the village, aside from myself. That makes him the best." Emma rolled her eyes. 

"But he's so well read... and you're so..." Shaw just smiled and nodded, not fully listening. 

"You're right! But ever since the war, I've felt like something has been missing. And he gives me a sense of..." He looked in Erik's direction again. 

"Je ne sais quoi?" Emma gave him a knowing look, his grin going wicked.

"I will make him mine. If he likes it, or not." With that Shaw was off, making his way towards the unsuspecting Erik. Emma huffed, blowing the hair out of her face and promptly following him. 

Once she had caught up, she was presented with three girls attempting to get Shaw's attention. He climbed down from his horse and walked past them, with barely a glance in their direction. 

"Pathetic ladies." She jumped down from her own horse and followed Shaw through the crowd, who were all bustling around shouting out their various demands. Shaw was buying some flowers when he saw Erik get up and start to walk away. Not wanting to lose him again in the crowd, he tossed some money at the lady and pushed his way forward. 

"Erik!" He bellowed above the other townsfolk. Without hesitation Erik went faster, praying that he would get lost in the throngs of people, but when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder he gave a loud sigh. 

"Erik, you must not have heard me. Where are you running off to?" Shaw glanced down at the book in the other man's hand, sneering at it. 

"I was just heading home," he gave him polite smile while ducking out of the other man's grasp."I must be going, Sebastian, please excuse me."As he began to walk away a hand was once again firmly on his shoulder. 

"Ah, ah. I bought these for you." Sebastian shoved the flowers at Erik. 

"Oh.. that's... alright. I'm not one for flowers, thank you though." He tried to back up, but Shaw's hand was still locked on his shoulder, the pressure increasing to the point of pain. Erik flinched, his powers automatically reaching out for metal. With a swift tug to a fastener on the other man's boot, gravity did the rest pulling him over and towards the ground with more force than expected. 

Shaw quickly looked up at Erik, a flash of rage contorting his face into an ugly mask. Before anything could be said Emma had swooped in and was helping the Captain to his feet, around them a small crowd had gathered to watch the scene. Not wanting to be questioned about what had happened, or be scolded about using his power, Erik fled.


End file.
